Dave (TV Series)
'Dave ' is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. Dave who had been traveling around for an unspecified amount of time since the outbreak began in a group with Tony, Randall, Sean, Nate, Jane, and around 30 other survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dave before or as the outbreak began, except for the fact that he may have been from Philadelphia. Personality Although he is only seen briefly, Dave is shown to be a sly, manipulative, and greedy person. Although he initially appeared to be friendly and welcoming towards fellow survivors Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, and Hershel Greene, this was later shown to be all a ruse in order to obtain information about the location of Hershel's farm, showing that Dave is also a smooth talker who seems to be highly intelligent. He also seems to have a dark sense of humor as he seemed proud of obtaining his weapon from a dead police officer. Before his demise, Dave attempted to shoot Rick after Rick refused to allow him and his group onto the farm, showing that he also most likely a murderer, having no qualms in taking someone's life. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Nebraska" He and Tony arrived at Patton's Bar that Hershel Greene, Rick Grimes, and Glenn Rhee had occupied, and commented on the fact that they were both still alive. Dave, the "people person" of the two, was seemingly thrilled to discover other survivors. However, Hershel and Rick instantly found the men untrustworthy when they mentioned the farm's existence when neither had mentioned it before, as well as Rick's natural instinct upon learning Dave's humor in stealing his pistol from a dead officer. An overzealous Glenn acknowledged the farm's existence until Rick stepped in and said that Dave and Tony would not be coming with them. Dave once again attempted to earn the survivors' trust before the shoot-out, casually leaping over the bar and placing his 9mm SIG-Sauer P228 pistol on top of the counter while looking for better liquor. Upon withdrawing a bottle of whiskey, Rick rebuffed his inquiry of the farm once again before Tony gave away what was obviously an ambush. As Dave went for his P228, Rick whipped out his .357 Colt Python revolver and shot him in the head, killing him instantly before doing the same to Tony. "Triggerfinger" Dave's corpse can be seen as Glenn takes the gun from his body before leaving the bar. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes Dave was shot in the head by Rick Grimes after he attempted to shoot Rick with his own gun. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dave has killed: *Unnamed police officer (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Tony Dave and Tony are friends, they often insult each other jokingly and are not insulted by each other's remarks. After Rick shot Dave, Tony quickly goes to grab his shotgun to shoot Rick, showing they were at least loyal to each other. Rick Grimes When Dave and Tony met Rick, Glenn, and Hershel, the five had a casual conversation. Rick denied any attempts that Dave made to get information about the Greene family farm. While behind the bar, Dave reached for his gun, prompting Rick to shoot him before he shoots the officer. This marked the first time a human was killed by Rick Grimes. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Nebraska" *"Triggerfinger" (Corpse) Trivia *This character, along with Tony and Randall, were announced in a casting call that was put out to the public in December 2011. Dave and Tony were shown in a preview clip of "Nebraska" that aired on January 16, 2012. *Dave is the one to mention the title "Nebraska", as he mentions it could be a safe-haven due to its low population and that the state contained plenty of guns. He is also the one to acknowledge the fate of Fort Benning, though he may have, in fact, lied about it. However, Mitch Dolgen later mentions having escaped from Benning with his tank, confirming that Dave was actually telling the truth. *Dave is the first living character to be killed by Rick in the TV Series. *When talking to Rick, Dave mentions hearing a rumor of a refugee camp near Washington, D.C., but walkers and backed-up cars prevented his group from getting close. This could have been an early reference to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, as it is built near D.C.. ru:Дейв Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Leaders Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:TV Series